


5 times one (or two) of the Fellowship saw that Legolas had magic and one time everyone did

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 5 + 1, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Magic, elven magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: Legolas possesses his own kind of elven magic and happily shows it off to the Fellowship - and to the rest of Gondor!
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Legolas & The Fellowship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	5 times one (or two) of the Fellowship saw that Legolas had magic and one time everyone did

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lotr fanfic! I am super excited to post this and I hope I got the characterization somewhat right! 
> 
> My thanks to my dear friend BookWyrm, who beta'd this fic!

**5 times one (or two) of the Fellowship saw that Legolas had magic & one time everyone did**

**1: Samwise Gamgee**

“Can all elves do magic, Master Legolas?”, Sam asked quietly as he tended to the small campfire. Legolas, who was on watch, smiled indulgently and turned his eyes towards Sam. 

He answered just as quietly: “Not all, Master Hobbit, no. But most of the highborn elves are capable of some feat of magic, however small it may seem.” 

Sam looked at him with big eyes and whispered: “Can you do magic then, Prince Legolas?” 

“No titles, my friend, remember. But yes, I can do some magic - just like my father, the king.” 

“Can you show me? Please?”

Legolas nodded again and gently extended a hand over a small patch of grass in front of him. Suddenly the flowers on the patch started to unfurl their leaves and petals, seemingly striving towards Legolas' hand. Sam gasped in amazement and gently touched one of the flowers. Legolas smiled gently and gently nudged one of the flowers so that it would curl around the hobbit’s hand. “You should go to bed now, Master Samwise”, he urged and Sam complied with the order. As the young hobbit fell asleep, he saw the flowers curling around Legolas’ hands and legs as the elf sat on watch. 

**2: Merry and Pippin**

“Legolas, Legolas”, the two young hobbits said urgently as they almost danced around the taller elf: “Sam said you can do magic, he said you showed him.” Legolas laughed and spun around, holding Merry just as he was about to trip on a root. 

“Watch where you are going”, he admonished and continued: “but yes, Sam was right. I can do magic.” Merry and Pippin tugged on his shirt excitedly and asked: “Can you show us, too? We want to see elven magic.” 

Pippin pouted at him and Legolas laughed again: “You do realize, young hobbits, that you are currently surrounded by elven magic?!” He gestured at the Mallorn trees around him and indirectly at the elves living in them.

“But that is not YOUR magic”, Merry stressed and tugged at Legolas sleeve again. The elf smiled indulgently and knelt to be at the height of the young hobbits. He cupped his hands and hummed gently, closing his eyes in concentration. After a few minutes, he gently opened his palms, showing the hobbits what was inside. 

They both gasped as they saw that a tiny blossom was now blooming - a sea lily. Merry lifted his hand and gently touched the petals. Not to be outdone, Pippin did the same. 

Legolas smiled and lifted the petal from his palm. “Cup your hands”, he asked gently and as the hobbits did so, he took another deep breath and hummed again. Then, he gently laid two sea lilies into the hobbits’ hands. 

“Here, my friends, one for each”, he said and laughed as both thanked him enthusiastically. The elf watched as Merry and Pippin skipped away through the trees, both clutching the sea lilies as if they were precious gems. 

  
  


**3: Aragorn**

Aragorn, of course, had always known about elven magic. He had seen it being used many times during his youth and knew about it in theory and practice. Aragorn, however, did not know what elven magic his friend Legolas had. 

Aragorn knew that Thranduil, Legolas’ father, had great power and used it to protect himself, his family and the Mirkwood realm. But the secretive nature of the elven King had resulted in the fact that no one knew exactly what power Thranduil possessed. 

And therefore, Aragorn could only speculate what power Legolas himself had. Now he watched his friend as the elf strolled along the gardens in Rivendell. Legolas seemed to almost glow in the soft sunset and touched many of the plants, seemingly absorbing their colours into himself. 

Under his touch the flowers seemed to come alive again, almost visibly moving. The stems writhed and the petals shook slightly before settling down again. As Aragorn walked closer, he could hear his friend humming gently - a lullaby, as if he was settling the plants for sleep. 

Legolas smiled at Aragorn as he approached and greeted him quietly: “Hello, my friend.” 

“What are you doing, Legolas?”, Aragorn asked. 

The elf answered swiftly: “I am singing to the plants. They need rest and peace too, in these terrible times.” 

Aragorn nodded and let his friend continue, watching him walk around. He noticed, again, that the plants seemed to fall asleep as Legolas touched them and when Legolas had finished his walk, the gardens seemed peaceful and asleep. They seemed to belong to another world entirely and Aragorn realised that this must be part of his friends magic. 

  
  
  


**4: Boromir**

Boromir had just finished his walk to get some firewood when he heard Merry and Pippin's bright laughter coming from their camp. He grinned happily and quickened his steps, eager to see what had caused the hobbit’s laughter. 

As he arrived at the camp, Boromir quickly discovered the two young ones sitting with Legolas, giggling at whatever he was doing. When Legolas saw Boromir, he smiled brightly and waved the man over. 

Boromir deposited the gathered wood next to one of the sleeping places and approached the small group curiously. “Legolas is showing us some more of his magic, Boromir! It is great!”, Pippin shouted enthusiastically. 

“Shush”, Legolas said gently and explained quietly: “As all highborn elves, I have some magic and our young friends always discovered some of it. And now Merry and Pippin asked me to show them some more and I decided to indulge them.” 

“What kind of magic can you do, then, Master Legolas?”, Boromir asked, curious despite himself. Legolas answered quickly: “I have some powers when dealing with nature and also concerning my appearance. Which I was just showing off.” 

“Do it again, Legolas, please!”, Pippin begged, looking at Legolas inquiringly. Legolas laughed and closed his eyes, concentrating. Boromir watched in amazement as a slight ripple seemed to go through Legolas' hair and it started changing its colour from the roots downwards. 

Legolas' usually blonde hair was now a light brown, similar to Boromir’s hair. The elf smiled at Boromir and shook his hair slightly, changing it to a darker brown. “Can all elves do that?”, Boromir asked. Legolas shook his head: “Elven magic is very different for each elf. Nearly all of us can influence nature, but only a few - like Lady Galadriel or my father - can do anything else. My own powers are very limited and I can only use them sparingly, but to entertain our young friends, I will gladly use them.”

Boromir asked Merry and Pippin: “Are you happy now, my young friends?” They nodded happily, seemingly truly satisfied with the display of elven magic and now began to pester Boromir: “Will you show us some more fighting now? Will you?” 

Boromir laughed as the two hobbits flung themselves at him and looked towards Legolas, catching a slight nod as the elf walked towards his discarded firewood and gathered it up to walk towards the fire. 

  
  


**5: Frodo**

Frodo’s eyes fluttered open slowly. As he tried to see against the bright light, he slowly sat up on his elbows. And at the end of the bed, he saw Gandalf, sitting there with a serious grimace. However, as the two looked at each other, they started laughing, not able to control their happiness at seeing each other alive. 

One after another, the fellowship gathered inside the healing room, happily greeting their long lost member. Frodo was glad to see all of them but he quickly tired, as he still felt the aftereffects of the ring. 

Legolas saw this and shushed Merry and Pippin, who were still excitedly talking at Frodo: “My young friends, it would seem that Master Frodo is still tired. We should let him rest!” The rest of the fellowship agreed and left the room again, except for Gandalf and Legolas. 

Legolas stepped towards the bed and said softly: “My friend if you wish to, I can aid you in falling asleep again. I cannot heal you, but I can watch over your sleep.” Frodo wanted to deny the request, but he was too afraid of facing nightmares, so he nodded. 

Legolas smiled happily and gently laid his hand on Frodo’s forehead, humming lowly. Frodo listened to the gentle sound and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. He dreamt of green valleys and green forests, of elvish dancers in flowered clearings and the taste of forest fruits. Ever at his side seemed to be a presence that shielded him from every dark thought, that guided him to every happy place in the world.

When Frodo woke up the next morning, he saw Legolas sitting at his bedside, smiling serenely: “Good morning, Frodo!”

  
  
  
  


**+1 Everyone**

The coronation of Aragorn Elessar was a beautiful ceremony. The king had just been crowned and as he sang the ancient vows, a shower of rose petals fell from the sky, adding a mythical atmosphere to the ceremony. Aragorn looked towards his elven friend and found him swaying slightly in the breeze. 

Legolas smiled at Aragorn and bowed his head towards his king. The rose petals fell stronger and as Aragorn walked past his new allies, Legolas stepped towards him. The rose petal torrent seemed to suddenly pick up and centre around the two friends. 

The elves behind Legolas gasped at the blatant show of elven magic and Legolas smiled, well aware that he was creating the rose petals himself. 

Aragorn laughed at his friend and then continued his walk, sensing that something bigger must be at work. He was right. 

*****

As the new King and Queen approached the ancient tree situated before the Gondorian palace, the crowd began to gasp. The tree, which had just seemed barren, now began to blossom in front of their eyes. 

Small but many white flowers, as well as small leaves, appeared seemingly out of nowhere, filling the square with a pleasing smell. 

“It’s a miracle!”, a woman in the crowd gasped and immediately others echoed her cry. A man added fervently: “It is true, then. Our king has arrived!” The whispers intensified and resulted in jubilant cheers.

The musical thrills of the attending elves joined the chorus and as the royal couple turned around on the steps to the palace, King Aragorn looked at his elvish allies. Seeing Legolas in front, seemingly singing to himself, Aragorn realised who was responsible for the sudden onslaught of flowers on the ancient tree. 

Legolas smiled serenely at him and let his voice trail out. He bowed his head again and watched as King Aragorn and Queen Arwen took their first steps into the throne room to lead Middle- Earth into a new age. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was largely inspired by the fandom ideas of Legolas having magic - more specifically plant magic and by the whole discourse about Legolas actual hair colour - an idea which I intend to explore more in the future! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and if you want to, leave a comment of kudos!


End file.
